killin_them_softlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Asher Moreno De La Torre
“Never stop dreaming, never stop believing, never give up, never stop trying, and never stop learning.” - Asher repeating the words she learned from Nefertiti to her younger brother Benjamin. Asher Nefertari Misericordia Isabel Moreno De La Torre '''more commonly known as '''Asher of Ephrath or Asher the Healer is the daughter of King Phoenix of Albion and Serah of Ephrath, and the adopted daughter of Nefertiti De La Torre and Hero Moreno and the twin sister to Joseph and older sister to Benjamin. Asher's temporary foster family from the time she was five to eight were Father Pedro, his wife Joanna and there two children Isabella and Gabriel. They all mentally and physically abused her, when she was twelve she was save by her adopted mother and then went on the adventure of a lifetime until she went back to Jail for the rest of her sentence. Background Early Life Appearance Asher now as a adult in her early 20's she dress as a boy due to the fact that she hated being a girl when she was younger due to the foster family forcing her to dress up in extremely feminine clothing and then forcing her to clean the hold house. When she ran away, she cut her hair into Mohawk with a long finge in the front. Despite having androgynous features, she is descriptive as a beautiful women and a handsome man. Now as a adult and after the birth of her son, she grew her hair out where it reaches her mid-back but when she dresses as a boy she puts it in a hat or a braid and hides it in her shirt. Personality She seems like a flirtatious, playful, energetic, and charming young lady. However, she isn't afraid to hurt anyone who she suspects of harming those close to her, like when she straps up to a large wheel and threatens Vanitas. Asher can shoot, and frequently carries, and uses, a lady's handgun in her purse. She is frequently described as being possessed of great courage and fearlessness, and personally admits to having very few actual fears (one of them being head-lice, which she abhors). She rarely cries, and the last time she had done so was over a book of poetry by Wilfred Owen, after being sickened by the deaths in WWI. Asher is described as being fond of the luxuries her position and wealth afford her, while always being conscious of her impoverished origins. She tells the Dahlia that "there is nothing like being really poor to make you relish being really wealthy." She often carries cash on her person, reasoning that she is unused enough to wealth to want the security of having readily available funds. She is generous with her money, and tips well. Asher is frequently described as dressing in high fashion and her clothes are often described in great and elaborate detail. She occasionally dresses in trousers and men's shirts. Asher also enjoys good food. She is 'devoted' to lobster mayonnaise with cucumbers, in particular. Despite her numerous relationships and conduct that some parts of society might find shocking, Asher describes herself as being immune to blackmail, showing no alarm, for instance, when Bobby Matthews, a thief she had once caught, threatens to tell all that she had once visited an expensive gigolo in Paris. Powers Witch Powers Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Abjuration: User can cast spells which can grant protection of various kinds, prevent other beings from entering an area, force armor, purification and force fields. * Alleviation: The user has the power to alleviate symptoms of illness, allergies, and pain to more endurable levels. This cannot eradicate these symptoms but it makes them bearable for a certain amount of time in order to find the proper treatment. Healing: User can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though the user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead. Fertility Inducement: User is able to increase fertility, the natural capability of growth and reproduction. In animals this increases both the number and health of offspring's, and gives the parents, in plants in increases the fertility in soil causing healthy botanical growth. * Earth Manipulation - the soils are dependent on its fertility. ** Plant Growth - induce plant growth base on fertile soil. * Hormone Manipulation - manipulation of reproductive hormones in a cell. Light Manipulation: The user can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. * Light Magic: The user is able perform a legendary form of magic that allow the user to cast magical spells feats through light. Emotion Manipulation: User can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. * Emotion Magic: The user is capable of magic based in some kind of emotion, including its augmentation, elimination, and other manipulations. * Emotion Empowerment: Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by emotions of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the emotions or even slow or stop aging. * Social Cloaking: The user can instantly assimilate into any society or social group, subconsciously nullifying the ability/need of others to recognize user as nothing else than part of the group/social structure they place themselves. They could walk into a restaurant and immediately assume a position of waiter, or go into a crime organization and assume a the role of domestic servant. The user can feel the general emotions of a society or group of people by having an internal social mirror. Empathy: The user can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. They can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Some users may learn to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects. * Lie Detection - Empaths can sense when a person is lying to them, as lying can cause an irregularity in one's emotions. More skilled users can pick out the lie and find the truth. * Empathic Illusion Casting - Empaths can create illusions based on certain emotions. * Empathic Inundation - The user can overwhelm their victims with unwanted sentiments and feelings that have been harboring the victims' conscious. Users also have the capability to force others to experience all their deepest sentiments at once, leaving them susceptible to mental pain, render them unconscious, or cause them to perish and meet their death. * Psychometry - The user obtains historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects they can observe. With objects they gain the knowledge including the makers, users, and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body the user learns their general life-history, but doesn't gain anything of what they were thinking or feeling. ** Retrocognition: To discern events of the targets past. ** Ability Learning: To learn skills and abilities from objects or people either temporarily or permanently. ** Enhanced Marksmanship: To learn skills in using guns, bows or long-ranged weapons by gathering previous information and allowing them to aim accurately. ** Knowledge Replication: To replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others. ** Medical Detail'':' To learn a person's health. This is critical form because a serious health problem, that could be fatal, could go undetected. ** '''Omnilingualism: Ascertaining the languages of other ethnicity's. Possessions Relationships Lovers Family Friends Enemies Trivia * Asher means "happy, blessed" in Hebrew. Asher in the Old Testament is a son of Jacob by Leah's handmaid Zilpah, and the ancestor of one of the twelve tribes of Israel. The meaning of his name is explained in Genesis 30:13. * Asher's smoked since she was eight years old starting when she was working at the circus * Asher is also bisexual * Asher also greatly resembles her mother, Serah, and her twin brother Joseph * Asher has a fear of camels, this occurs when she got hurt by wild camels after she sneaked out to go to the farm when she was still young. * She also has an issue where she becomes a "troublemaker" as stated by Jackson, who was told by Nicky, when she becomes drunk * Asher mannerism and style also are greatly like like her mother Serah. * Asher is allergic to peppermints, which she passed on to her children. She is also allergic to hyacinth. * Her favorite tea is Assam. * She likes to dance. * L'Heure Bleue – the perfume Asher used to smooth down her hair the night of Tommy's encounter with a ghost. Asher notes that it is Tommy's favorite. L'Heure Bleue is an actual perfume by Guerlain. * French soap perfumed with lily of the valley - Mary leaves this soap for Asher to use after Asher returns to tend Tommy's gunshot wound when Laoghaire shoots him. Asher knows that this quality of soap is only given to guests and not to family and Jenny is making a statement to Asher. * Asher is a skilled and experienced pilot * In addition to planes, Asher is a skilled, if somewhat reckless driver, and drives a red Hispano-Suiza, one of her prized possessions. * She is also a polyglot. She can speak English, Gaelic, French, Jewish, German, Latin, Portuguese, Spanish, Chinese, Italian, Russian, and Dutch. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:House of Albion Category:De La Torre Family Category:Moreno Family Category:House of Ephrath Category:Witches Category:Ladies-In-Waiting Category:Kingdom of Albion Category:Kingdom of Lyonesse Category:Midwife Category:Kingdom of Francia Category:Children Category:Republic of Zubrowka Category:Dragonlords Category:Children of Omen Category:Baskerville Family Category:The Magnificent Budapest Hotel Employees Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:The Big Four Category:Mr. Khan Circus of Curiosity's